Yoko Minato
is a member of Yggdrasill Corporation who uses the E.L.S. 03 Peach Energy Lockseed through the Genesis Driver to transform into . Personality Yoko's a quiet soul, but she has a tendency to use excessive force, as seen by beating Kaito down when he loudly got up in a rage during his talk with Ryoma Sengoku, with Kota soon joining him. She also seems to be loyal to Sengoku, though it's been hinted that it's a facade. Character History While Gaim tries to stop Ryoji's madness, Yoko, along with Takatora, Ryoma, and Sid transformed. She spectated as Sigurd eliminated the human turned Inves. Later, Yoko is shown standing in Yggdrasill's laboratory alongside Ryoma when Kota and Kaito are dragged in by the Kurokage troops and forced to sit down. When Kota and Kaito try to lunge at Ryoma, Yoko easily stops both of them, showing herself to be an adept fighter. At Ryoma's order she stops attacking the two. She stands by as Ryoma explains the purpose of the Warring Drivers. When Kaito tries to attack Ryoma by throwing a playing card at his back, Yoko throws a pen to stop the card and then attacks Kaito again. She watches coldly as Kota and Kaito are dragged from the room. Later, Yoko as Kamen Rider Marika stops Sid in the forest from killing Kaito and Kota. When the two of them cancel their transformation, Sid asks angrily why she stopped him, Yoko responds that he forgot to hold back, and that Ryoma still wants the two of them alive. She chides Sid for wanting to kill them, and Sid retorts what if he was. During her boss' brother, Mitsuzane Kureshima becoming the company's member before his first task, Minato and Ryoma were told by Sid about Mitsuzane's inner darkness, and thus reveals to be true as Sid suspect. Yoko later assist Mitsuzane, with the help of the Charmant owner, Oren and the former Beat Rider Jonouchi to retrieve the Sengoku Driver from Kota by kidnapping his sister, Akira. The plan fails when Oren reveals he'd rather use a clean way of kidnapping Akira, which also sabotages Jonouchi on switching his Donguri Lockseed with a fake one when he's about to transform and torture Akira while posing as his patissier assistant. After Bravo is beaten by Gaim in Jimber Lemon Arms, she appears to fight him. As she manages to overpower Gaim, Mitsuzane, who transformed into Ryugen shoots Marika and telling her that he will protect Kota. Arms - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.1 t. *'Kicking power': 16 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. is Marika's default peach-based armored Arabian Soldier form, accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 14. Compared with her fellow New Generation Riders, Marika has the weakest punches and kicks. She does, however, have an advantage over them in terms of jumping height and running speed, making her the swiftest of all the New Generation Riders. }} Equipment *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Sonic Arrow - Standard side weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Marika's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is List of Appeareances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 14: The Secret of Helheim's Fruits (cameo, silhouette, transformation only) **Episode 15: The Man Who Developed the Belts (full appearance) **Episode 16: The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born! **Episode 17: The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends! **Episode 18: Farewell, Beat Riders **Epsidoe 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 20: The Invasion Begins with the End of the World **Episode 21: Yggdrasill's Secret *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoko Minato is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in and the "grasshopper woman"/Hopper Dopant in Kamen Rider W. Tsukui also served as the suit actress for Kamen Rider Marika, with acting as understudy. Notes *Unlike the other Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim, Marika is not the first one with a Peach motif. The first Kamen Rider who had a peach motif is Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. **Both Riders appeared in some form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Marika appeared in an "early-bird cameo" with fellow New Generation Riders Zangetsu-Shin and Duke while Den-O Sword Form appeared in the form of Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O. *Minami is the first female Rider actress to perform her own stunts in-suit. References http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/kamen-rider-gaim-energy-rider-names.html Gallery Forms Pictures HD_KR_Marika.png|Peach Energy Arms Other Pictures 201421733465640.jpg|Minato before the helmet forms Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Extra Riders Category:New Generation Riders